10 Questions
by Lmqcrazii95
Summary: Just a oneshot I felt like making quickly.


**What would happen if I changed the way Sally and Lightning fell in love in the movie? This story takes place while they stop at the Wheel Well to look at the beautiful view after the whole "Our Town" thing.**

Lightning and Sally were staring out in the beauty for a moment.

"Hey, you wanna go now?" Sally asked.

"Uh, sure." Lightning said. They both left the edge of the cliff and started to go down the mountain and into the forest. They weren't racing, they were just driving, side by side, just looking at the ground; not knowing what to say. Then, Sally got a sudden idea.

"Let's play a game." she said. "I'll ask you 10 questions and you have to give me your real answers."

"Ok." Lightning answered.

1: "Mmmm, what kind of oil do you like better?: Caffeinated or diet?"

Lightning stopped driving at the odd question and asked laughing, "What kind of question is that!?"

Sally laughed. "I'm just wondering!"

"Ok. Well, I'd have to say...diet." Lightning answered.

"Ok." The two kept on driving forward.

2: "Uhh, what kind of tires do you like?: Racing tires or crim spinners?"

"Why are you asking these kind of questions?" Lightning asked playfully.

"Come on! Just answer them!" Sally pleaded smiling.

"Uhh, well I never tried crim spinners. But racing tires aren't really comfortable since they could get ruined in a race."

"Alright."

3: Sally hesitated to ask this one. "What was your last girlfriend like?"

"Ok, THAT'S a real question!" Lightning joked. Sally laughed again.

"Umm. Well, she was nice at some times, but she usually bossed me around. Now I'm single!"

"Is that how you broke up with her?" Sally asked.

"Well no." he said. "I caught her cheating on me...for the **third time.**"

"Geez..."

"What was your last boyfriend like?"

"Hey, who's asking the questions here?" Sally asked smiling.

"Ok, sorry!" Lightning said smiling as well.

4: "What kind of girl are you interested in?: Tomboy or girly girl?"

Lightning sighed. "Well. I like the kind of girl that's kind of both. You know, she's girly, but she also likes to play sports. Or something like that."

"Oh, ok." Sally said.

5: "Did you always wanna become a racecar? You know, ever since you were a kid?"

Lightning thought for a moment. "Hmmm. That was a long time ago. But I think...yeah. I've always loved racing."

"You never wanted to do anything else? To help people or the poor?" Sally asked.

Lightning did a tiny laugh. "Ok, this is going to sound REALLY mean...but no."

They both laughed. "You're mean!" Sally said trying to control her laughter.

"Well pardon me!" Lightning joked. So they stopped laughing and Sally continued.

6: "Umm, what's your favorite movie?"

"Well, I have a lot of favorite movies," Lightning said. "But I'd have to say Wedding Crashers is the best."

"Really?" Sally asked surprised. "I have that movie! It's hilarious!"

"You have it?" Lightning asked. "Cool! Uhh, maybe we can watch that sometime."

"Ok. That would be cool."

7: Before you became a racecar, what kind of car were you?"

"Oh, I was a **nice **red corvette!" Lightning said with his signature smile. "Even _before_ I became famous, girls were all fighting over me!"

"Hmm..." Sally said.

8: "What's your favorite song?"

"Hmm," Lightning thought. "Well, I don't often listen to songs that much, but..."

"Do you like to sing?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not usually singing, but I try sometimes to myself...and I suck." Lightning remembered.

"Aw come on. I bet your not _that _bad!' Sally said smiling. "Sing something."

"I don't want to." he said looking at the ground. Sally nudged him.

"Come on Stickers. Please?" she asked. Lightning looked in her big green eyes.

"Fine. But just a little bit." he said. The two stopped driving to see him sing.

**Lightning will sing Angel by Shaggy.**

_Girl you're my Angel,  
You're my darling Angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby._

_Shorty you're my Angel,  
You're my darling Angel  
Girl you're my friend when I'm in need,  
Baby._

Sally was looking at Lightning; speechless at how good he was at singing. If he was good at that, who knows how much more he could sing! Sally felt Lightning actually sing the song purposely for her since they were looking at each other the whole time he was singing.

"Lightning...that was," Sally started to say.

"It stinks, doesn't it?" Lightning said.

"No, Lightning," Sally said with a smile forming on her face. "That was, amazing. I'm not kidding."

"Really?" Lightning asked.

"Did you ever sing in front of anyone else before?" Sally asked.

"Not at all! You're the first car I ever sang anything to." Lightning said.

"Really? I'm surprised. People should love you for your singing!"

"Well, most people just pay attention to me just because I have a lot of fame and that kind of junk."

"Ugh, I hate that. People should love someone **after** they get to know that person."

"I know!" Lightning agreed. He and Sally continued driving.

"Ok, next question."

9: "Oh, ok." Sally said remembering. "Umm, which life do you like better? The fast lane, or a peaceful place like Radiator Springs?"

In hesitation, Lightning thought about that question. "Well, besides the fact you guys threw me in the impound because of an **accident **I did, I think I would like Radiator Springs."

Sally blinked. "Serious?" she asked surprised.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you left the fast lane for a good reason, and I sort of have the same reason. The fast lane is great and all, but it's just too much., right?"

"Yeah..." Sally said just plainly staring at him. "Would you...you know...actually come and live there?"

Lightning sighed. "I'm not sure. I mean, I love to race, I really do. Well, I'm not saying I should like quit it just because I would move. But what would the press say?"

"Who cares about what other people think?" Sally asked. "As long as you're happy, it's no one else's business."

They both hesitated. Then, Sally added, "Are you happy Lightning?"

Lightning hesitated. Then he smirked and looked over to Sally. "I am right now. Away from people ordering me or expecting me to do something they want; away from all of them, and able to be alone with only one person I wanna be with in the whole world."

Sally was silent, just thinking of those words he just said, _alone with only one person I wanna be with in the **whole world**._

"Ok, what's the next question?" Lightning asked.

Sally blinked back into reality. "Ohh, um. What number are we on?"

"...I think we're on the last one." Lightning remembered.

"Ohh...ok."

10: _This question is WAY too complicated, _Sally thought, _But I want to ask him it so badly...but I just can't..._

"Well..." Sally said. She sighed. "No...you know, I'll just think of a different one,"

"No, tell me that one." Lightning said smiling. Sally was looking away from him for the first time, with a sad frown on her face. Lightning frowned too. "Why, what kind of question is it?" he asked.

Sally slightly gulped and turned to him with worried eyes. "Complicated." she choked out.

"How...complicated?" Lightning asked.

"Like...so complicated, that you want to ask it so badly, but you're afraid of what the answer could be."

Lightning didn't respond for a while; he was just still looking at her. Sally was just looking on the ground.

"Sally?" he asked. "You said you trusted me. Do you still trust me?"

Sally looked away from the ground and to his face. At his eyes; how he _did _want to know what the question was.

So Sally went in front of him to stop driving. "Lightning," she started to ask.

"Do...do you like me?"

With widened eyes, Lightning hesitated.

"Not as a friend or a person you just knew. Just, as me. As a girl." Sally added. Her eyes looked like they about to cry.

Lightning did a little smirk. Then he got a little closer to Sally, and pressed his lips against hers. This was their first, lovingly, kiss.

They unlocked their lips with smiles both on their faces. "Does that answer your question?" Lightning asked smugly.

Sally couldn't help but smile at Lightning. "Yes." she said.

Lightning and Sally didn't felt like doing anything else in the world but just stay where they were, just kept on asking each other questions to get to know each other better. But they knew everyone would be wondering where they were. So Sally went back next to Lightning and drove, quietly and slowly back to town.

**TOO CUTE!**


End file.
